


Bittersweet

by JoceLyn007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall(2012)-Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoceLyn007/pseuds/JoceLyn007
Summary: 第一次Bond与Q调情，纯粹是出于自卫；第二次Bond与Q调情很大一部分是为了操纵。第三次Bond与Q调情，他只是想要感受到些什么。第四次Bond与Q调情是出于无聊至极。不知何时，与Q调情成为了Bond的一个习惯。然后，不止于此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813939) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



> This is a Chinese translation work of Bittersweet by dr_grilfriend.  
> Thank you so much for your authorization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原作者注释：这个故事的主旨是Bond浪漫的追求Q，而Q摇摆不定并且在各种意义上回绝他，Bond对此表现的有点混蛋。

第一次Bond与Q调情，纯粹是出于自卫。

坐在国家美术馆的硬长凳上，他红着眼眶盯着一艘腐旧的军舰被拖走拆解的模糊轮廓，Bond身上的每一寸都感受到与无畏号同样的老旧，破碎和无用。

他太过沉浸于他内心的疲惫和自我怜悯中，以至于他完全忽略了落座在他旁边的年轻男人。那个男人古怪的服装，傲慢的口音（posh voice）和自命不凡的对话，只给Bond留下一个稍纵即逝的印象，接着Bond马上就无视了他，准备起身离开。

所以，当那个男人用一声冷静的“007”回应Bond的漠视时，Bond真的是大吃一惊。更糟的是，他知道他的惊讶完全展现在他的脸上。多年在保持不动声色和洞察他人方面的训练和经验，很明显都被长达三个月的土耳其阳光，黑市的止痛药，和伴随着因为蝎毒的威胁而飙升的肾上腺素而喝下的苏格兰威士忌*毁了。

Mallory的话在Bond的耳中回响，同时羞愧在他的胃里翻滚。 _说自己不行了并不丢脸，唯一丢脸的是你到无可挽回了才承认这点。_

比起每况愈下的心理评估，比起狼狈的体能训练和枪法测试——那个瞬间比起其他所有瞬间更向Bond揭示了他事实上不再胜任外勤工作。Bond已经彻底暴露了自己，在这个傲慢且自负的小军需官面前，颜面尽失。

所以他采取他所知道的最好的方式补救，用厚脸皮掩饰他的尴尬。几乎是本能的刺探着这个年轻人，眨着眼带着坏笑揪他的小辫子。而这个男人漂亮的应对着。Bond每一个企图激怒他的尝试反而让他更加冷静——他更加控制他的声音，缓慢且刻意的眨眼掩盖着他生动的灰绿色眼睛。他用自己的挑衅来反击Bond的挑战，而Bond没有错过那双眼睛带着赞赏的神色瞟过Bond的身体，然后年轻男人从容不迫的离开，直到最后都高傲且镇定。

Bond暗自微笑。“世道变了。（Brave new world.）”

 

* * *

 

第二次Bond与Q调情很大一部分是为了操纵。Silva的任务有点不对劲，Bond能感觉到。Silva穿着囚服，被关在MI6新总部最深处的一处牢固的牢房里，然而——尽管有过打斗，尽管Severine*因此而死——这一切都有点太过……简单了。Silva将全世界践踏在他脚下，坐拥无数财富，而Bond却只花了5分钟近身搏斗以及一只 _无线发射器_ 就成功抓住了他？

不，关于有什么还是不对劲的怀疑在Bond的皮肤下流动，但他在MI6的盟友寥寥无几。所以Bond把Silva的电脑带给了Q，就好像那是一个贡品似的。当他的怀疑变成了事实，他穿过伦敦追着Silva时，他在通讯上与Q打趣着。不知怎么莫名其妙的，那起作用了。

与所有逻辑相违背，也与所有常识和自卫本能相违背，当Bond开口让Q帮助他，留下一道电子线索让Silva有迹可循的时候，年轻的男人仅仅是叹了口气，“看来我大好的间谍生涯要完蛋了，”然后照办了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *电影天幕危机里Bond假死的时候出现的情节；  
> *Severine：天幕电影里邦女郎的角色名；
> 
>  
> 
> **第一章比较短，基本上是总结电影情节作为开头，第二章开始会正式进入主题。
> 
> 跟之前一样，翻译会同步更新在Lofter上。为了更好的理解原文的味道，部分词句会保留英文或在括号里标注原文，纯粹是因为我文学功力不够QAQ


	2. Chapter 2

第三次Bond与Q调情，他只是想要感受到些 _什么_ 。

自他从寒冷的苏格兰湖区，肺部刺痛和嗡鸣的头疼中脱身已经过去一个星期了，他童年家园的断壁残垣在他的身后火光冲天。自从M——他的M——在他怀里失血过多而离开人世也已经过了一个星期。在 ** _他的_** 护卫下，因为他的计划。他曾经以为这世上没什么能够杀死那个坚强的老女人（old bitch），但很明显那不是真的。如今她只是成为他守灵时的另一具尸体，他梦魇中的另一道阴影，而且他依然无法摆脱他嘴里鲜血和尘土的味道。

不管后勤小组的毯子有多暖，淋浴烫红了他的皮肤，以及自从回来后他往喉咙里灌下的数不尽的苏格兰威士忌，Bond依然能感受到湖区冰冷的麻木让他窒息。如此阴暗，如此入骨，他不断堕落，淹没其中。

他尽职尽责的出现在M的葬礼上——由M毫无疑问会鄙视的无止尽的悼念演讲组成的华而不实的仪式——意识到却毫不在意那些向他瞥来的目光。知道M究竟是怎么死的人并不多，但他们每一个人都出席了。没人接近他，他觉得这样最好。他坐在后排，教堂冰冷无情的长凳放大了他受创的身体上的每一处疼痛，放任冷酷的麻木冲刷过他。

“振作起来，007，“他想象M尖刻地说道。”这我自我怜悯的愚蠢行为该到头了。”他能如此清晰地听到她的声音——能听到当她在天幕庄园后面昏暗的小教堂跌跌撞撞地跪倒在地时，她的鞋跟发出的刮擦声，能看见暗色的血液在她逐渐冰冷的身体下蔓延。

他不动声色地吞咽了一下，尝到尘土的味道，他感到喉咙有些哽咽，血液在血管里冲击着。他深吸了一口气，不慌不忙地站起来走向教堂后方，穿过布满灰尘的幕帘，来到狭窄昏暗的走廊，随机转了个弯最后推开了一扇厚重的橡木门，但愿这能通向户外。

“对不起，”他说，当他看到这里已经被占用时他开始不自觉地退出房间。那个纤瘦的穿着黑西装的身影一下子转过身，Bond花了一会儿时间才认出他。[军需官的眼睛在粗框眼镜后因为惊讶而睁大了，一抹红晕让他的脸颊泛着粉色，他的肩膀戒备地耸起，手里夹着一根烟。*](https://78.media.tumblr.com/886dfa0dd705a49bce6b4ffc07188b7c/tumblr_ngwzjaF6my1to0gq8o2_1280.jpg)

“在教堂里抽烟，军需官？”Bond踏进房间，厚重的木门在他身后砰的一声关上。“真是亵渎神灵。”

“是的，好吧，”Q有一瞬间看起来有点局促不安，他站直身子，迅速地吸了一口烟，让烟雾缓缓地从鼻子里呼出。“我会在走的时候用它点燃一支蜡烛用来赎罪。“他的眼睛闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。“不是这么回事吗？我从来都搞不清这些——”他挥舞着拿着烟的手，动作优雅地画了个圈。“——宗教的东西。”

Bond看着那粉色的唇瓣弯成一个小小的微笑，然后再次包裹住那根香烟。这简直是无可救药的色情。看着那片唇，看着Q深深吸了一口烟时香烟的火光闪烁着，Bond这一周以来第一次感受到一丝暖意。他想要追逐那丝闪现，他的脚违背他的意愿将他带向Q，追寻着那能够刺穿这冰冷麻木的迷雾，能够让他重拾感知的东西。

他在离Q一步之遥的距离停下，呼吸间充满着男人剃须膏温暖浓郁的香味，混杂着烟草的芳香。“我也是，”他说着伸出手，仔细地观察着Q灵巧的手指从烟盒里轻敲出一支烟递给Bond。

Bond身上带着打火机，他总是会带着，但他仍旧靠近Q身体的暖意。他很确定Q也带着打火机，然而那双灰绿色的眸子对上他的眼睛，镇定且狡黠，这时Q深深吸了一口气，使得烟发出燃烧的光亮，让Bond可以点燃自己的烟。他们的脸亲密地贴近了片刻，足以让Bond看清Q藏在厚重镜片后面的漆黑纤长的睫毛，他漂亮的下巴轮廓上冒出的浅浅的胡茬，他的舌头紧张地舔过他的嘴唇留下的湿亮痕迹——

Q首先撤了回来，有些过于刻意疏远地靠在一旁的档案柜上。Bond勾唇一笑，也加入了他，两人安静地抽了一会烟，轮流往一个Q不知在哪找到的底部还有一些咖啡残渣的泡沫塑料杯里弹烟灰。

Bond感受到烟雾在他的肺里盘旋，冲刷走了之前的窒息感，现在他的脉搏加速跳动，更多的是熟悉的尼古丁上瘾而导致的，而不是因为令人不安的恐慌前兆。他让自己的思绪游离，想象着那些外交官和官僚们嗡嗡的交谈声仍在教堂正殿里持续，在M冰冷不朽的遗体面前推进着他们的政治日程。

“她会很讨厌这些的，”Q说，他的声音冷静但尖锐，Bond不得不掩饰他的惊讶，就好像他的想法被大声说出口了似的。

“是啊，”他最终同意道，声音沙哑。 _当然是因为抽了烟，_ 他边清嗓子边想。他曾想要麻木褪去，但现在这不是他所期望的。他没想要感受 _这个_ ，这种——

所以他倾身靠的更近，让自己的视线赞赏地沿着Q的脖颈线条一路向下，止于他上过浆的领子，目光又重新流连回因为Q无节制的粉色舌头和紧张而再次湿润的嘴唇。“想喝一杯吗，军需官？”他问道，竭尽所能让他的低沉的嗓音饱含暗示。

Q的双唇再次弯出一个微笑，Bond理解为肯定回答。他向前凑近，期待着第一次的尝试，接着一只温暖的手掌抵着他的胸膛阻止了他，Q出奇的结实，有力地将Bond支开一臂的距离。Bond的视线和Q的眼睛相遇，他的五脏六腑开始翻搅。藏在那双灰绿色眼睛深处的不是情欲，更像是怜悯，Q的微笑不是邀请，是 _抱歉_ 。

Bond咬紧牙关，紧挨着Q背靠回柜子上，又猛吸了一口烟，让烟灰烧到了指尖。他能感受到Q凝视着他，但他躲避着他的眼睛，最后恼怒地在杯子里按灭了烟蒂。

Q缓缓伸出手，展示着他的每一个动作，他的两只手握住Bond的右手，哄劝着Bond的手指松开他自己都不知何时握紧的拳头，使得Bond忍不住看向他。Q若有所思地轻哼一声，冰凉的指尖划过Bond扣动扳机的手指间新点燃的香烟，划过他因为在苏格兰赤手空拳搏斗而骨折肿胀的骨节，划过当天幕庄园在他身边爆炸时飞散的玻璃碎片导致的各种各样的擦伤和割伤。

Bond就快要做些 _什么_ 了——向前更进一步或者是愤怒地抽手离开，他还不确定——这时Q在自己的口袋里摸索着，然后把皱巴巴的已经半空了的烟盒塞进Bond手里。

“晚安，”他说。“Bond中校。”他的声音里并无嘲弄，只有令人安心的平静，不知怎么的这反而更糟了。Bond在苦涩的沉默中看着Q转身离去，门口的光线短暂的映出那头浓密的卷发和僵硬纤瘦的背影，然后那扇沉重的橡木门旋转着缓慢地在他身后关上。

Bond咒骂一声，又点燃了另一根香烟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. 原文这句话描写的Q有一张同人作品，来自tumblr上的bjodoodles，点划线部分可看图。


	3. Chapter 3

第四次Bond与Q调情是出于无聊至极。

尽管一个外勤特工的生活不时被突发的暴力和偶尔戏剧性的爆炸所打断，外勤工作的绝大部分时间都由单调乏味的、令人麻木的 _等待_ 组成。Bond已经一连几天监视着同一栋大楼的同一扇窗户，他快要被无聊透顶给逼疯了。

他的每一次轮岗长达12个小时又30分钟，允许15分钟与轮班特工——毫无疑问在附近的另一间公寓里也快要被逼疯了——交接的时间。12个小时又30分钟盯着一扇一无所有的窗户，有时是通过架在窗台上的狙击步枪的瞄准器，大多数时候只是用睡眼惺忪，布满血丝的双眼。

那多出的30分钟的每一分钟都令Bond极其不爽，并且他——可能不太理智——把它们怪罪到军需部头上。就好像12小时的腐蚀灵魂的无聊还不够似的。Q大概是不相信特工们会准时打卡上班。哪怕在每一次值班结束后多5分钟都已足够保险。但不，Q——循规蹈矩的，传统的，残忍的（diabolical）Q——很可能享受着折磨特工们让他们的值班时间再长这么一点儿的乐趣。

第五天的时候Bond受不了了。他已经在脑海里对着Q无止尽地怒声咆哮好几天了，终于他受够了决定把这段对话付诸实践。他打开了衬衫领子上的麦克风。

“Q,”他厉声道，一心想要吵一架。

“007.”Q立刻就回复道。“有动静了？”

“不，没有 _动静_ ，”Bond讽刺的回应道。“这里发生的事离动静还有十万八千里远，”他耸耸肩试图放松一下，在他拖到窗边跪在上面的床垫上调整了一下膝盖。“今天我看到的最接近动静的动作就是吃了一个干掉的三明治以及往一个破瓶子里撒尿。”

“拜托，007，”Q说，他的声音略带不露声色的笑意，“请再给我讲讲更多国际间谍世界的迷人故事吧。”

Bond抑制住嘴角要扬起的那个微笑。他正在 _生气_ 呢，该死的。

“这个任务都是因为你，Q，”Bond抱怨道，“这任务本能在Q支部用一个见鬼的运动检测监视器和一件远程激活的武器就能完成。”

“哼，”Q意味深长地低哼一声，手指在遥远的键盘上敲敲打打。“我依稀记得某人告诉我总得有人知道什么时候要扣动扳机（it was all about knowing when a trigger needed to be pulled.）事实上，你十分自信地号称 _你_ 在这方面才华过人。”

“我就 _知道_ ，”Bond阴暗地说，有点佩服Q还能提起他们第一次在国家美术馆见面时他不堪回首的过分吹嘘。“你想要惩罚我。”

“当我在惩罚你的时候，007，你自然会知道的，”Q干巴巴地说。 _老天啊_ ，Q大概并没有丝毫影射的意思，但Bond不得不因为他的怒气瞬间转变成性奋而猛地深吸一口气。他因为脑中突然出现的幻想眨了眨眼：Q覆盖在他身上，那双灵巧的手有力的拽着他的头发，那双深邃的灰绿色眸子审视着Bond的弱点，那聪明过人的脑袋评估着Bond的每个动作，知悉他的每一处软肋……

Bond再度开口的时候嗓音沙哑低沉。“你已经让我连着下跪几天了，军需官。你还想要我如何？”

他听见通讯另一端突然加速的呼吸声，Q的手指没完没了敲打键盘的声音停顿了一下。他太过专注于倾听Q的反应以至于他差点错过了街对面那栋建筑的窗户里一闪而过的动静。差点。

“准备行动，”他低语道，打破了一触即发的沉默，他的注意力变得冷静而清晰。

“获取目标。”他从瞄准器中看出去，辨认出敌人来福枪的黑长轮廓，沿着枪管往上敌人的脑袋伏在他的武器之上。Bond缓慢地呼吸——一次，两次，然后第三次，根据街上飘扬的旗帜判断风向。第三次呼吸的间歇他收紧了手，缓慢且沉着地扣下扳机，触发了枪击。

“目标解决。”

Q的声音一如既往的干脆且专业，键盘再一次在背景里以双倍速度啪嗒作响。“确认死亡。把武器留在那儿。前往撤退点。在18点与你汇合。”

Bond已经迫不及待地拉开门，把那间让人沮丧的狭小房间猛关在他身后，手里抓着他的包。

“收到。”

“干得好，007。”Q没等他的回复就切断了通讯。

Bond走出大楼，仿佛没注意到那一小群指着街对面破碎的窗户的路人。他不紧不慢地走向夜色渐浓的黄昏，肌肉抗议着长时间僵硬之后的剧烈活动。

他绕进异域城市狭窄黑暗的后街小巷，一心想着如果刚刚他们没有被打断，Q到底会说些什么。该死的五天里Bond一直在等着发生些什么，而现在他强烈地希望他本来能够等的再久一点。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

不知何时，与Q调情成为了Bond的一个习惯。

* * *

 

“对瓦尔特的又一改进，Q？让我猜猜，这把也能作出一杯美味的玛奇朵？”

“就因为你这句话，007， 我会给你那把 _不带_ 备用弹夹的，还能作为滤茶器来用。”

* * *

 

“Well， 我注意到你的设备归还记录有所进步，007。你的武器这次只烂成了 _七_ 块…”

“别开玩笑了，Q。上次那件基本上还是完整的——在我最后一眼看着它消失在波斯湾里之前…”

* * *

 

事实上，Bond讽刺的言语下掩藏着对年轻军需官日益增长的尊重。他已经知道Q才华横溢——这从与年轻人短暂的会面中就已经显而易见。他当然也知道Q十分迷人（desirable）——得出这个评论可能花费的时间比前者更少。然而，Bond在Q支部打发的时间越多，他就开始发现更多关于Q的 _其他_ 事。

例如Q对他的外勤特工们有操不完的心，他总是在无止尽的更新他的技术支持就是他为他们的身家性命深深担忧的另一写照。以及Q在危机中会变得可怕的冷静——他清脆的声音沉稳且从容不迫，当在最危险的情况下指引他的特工们时，他不会多说任何一句废话，没有丝毫的犹豫和自我怀疑，做出最艰难的抉择。

渐渐地——在一个又一个任务之后——Bond发现自己跟Q形成了某种他此前从未有过的关系。如果称之为友情太过亲密，但它与Bond之前经历过的那些敷衍的，火热的情欲又截然不同。一种缓慢且长久的情感在慢慢发酵，而之前Bond只是沉浸在转瞬即逝的性欲中，来得快去的也快。

这是个游戏，而身在其中让Bond感觉自己活着——他的每一个脑细胞都得火力全开以便跟得上Q的聪敏才智，当他们两人在那条似乎彼此都心照不宣的隐形界限的边缘危险地试探时，他全身的血液都在血管里奔涌。

Bond从在通讯频道里调戏Q这件事里享受着极大的乐趣，每一句措辞都被仔细斟酌，以防万一有人想要查阅，这些通话记录看起来似乎都没什么问题。而Q同样也精于此道，他那把清脆的上流腔调不知怎么的能够用最平淡无味的语气说出最下流的影射。

面对面时他们更加谨慎，时刻注意着跟班们好奇的眼神。然而，尽管他们小心地与对方保持一定距离，性张力依旧紧绷得几乎要在空气中断裂。仅仅是踏入Q支部都会让Bond的皮肤传过一阵颤栗，每一个神经末梢都会随着Q的接近而刺痛。

他永远不知道他会面对的是哪一个Q。沉浸在研究中的Q充满讽刺和机智，在派他出任务之前会简短的与他斗嘴。在极少数Q支部休息的情况下的Q是顽皮的，他无与伦比的眼睛闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，他的声音如同那杯永远出现在他手边的伯爵茶一样温暖且甜蜜。正在处理危机的Q则令人敬畏，他的声音干脆果断，指尖在几个键盘之上舞动，紧张只在他僵直的后背体现出来，直到特工再度安全。

特工们总是能平安归来。Q的记录空前绝后，无人能敌，他非凡的头脑极赋创造力。他似乎能凭空变出资源，逼迫着手下们完成不可能的任务，把他的外勤特工们从绝境中解救出来。

Q的名号只在MI6总部的走廊，训练室和射击练习场里用最恭敬的语气传颂着。Q是一个巫师，一个奇迹，一个天才。Q从无过失。

这使得当Q失败时，每个人都表现得太过震惊。

 

* * *

 

 

在Q掌事之前，一个双零特工的死亡几乎不会引起什么注意。突如其来，但绝不是意料之外。双零特工的生命总是短暂且残酷的。不知何时，在Q的执掌下，似乎所有人都忘了这一事实，尤其是Q自己。

Bond在回程的路上第一次听说了这件事。除了Q完全没有在通讯里出现过以外，他的整个任务平淡无奇。他一开始没有在意；这有时会发生，特别是在低优先级的任务中。Q有时得睡觉，其他时间则是太过专注在数据分析或者研发上甚至会消失几天，只会在紧急情况发生时重新回到通讯上。

然而，这一次，关于Q的传言不再是充满敬佩，反而鬼鬼祟祟。等Bond到了医疗室，他已经把来龙去脉听了个大概。009在行动中被杀死了，仅仅几个小时前，就在Q的监视下。

当他们在包扎他扭伤的脚踝时，Bond盖上了他手提电脑上的任务报告。这可能发生在任何人身上——一条关键情报的传送晚了一点儿，街头监控摄像头有一个盲点，本该已经被清除过的区域藏着一个狙击手。唯一不同的是这次发生在Q身上了。

Bond告诉自己这只是例行程序，而不是因为关心，一旦他能逃离医疗室，他就撑着一支拐杖一瘸一拐地下楼去Q支部。毕竟，他也许是弄丢了他的枪和通讯器，但他还剩一只手表可以还给Q。它有点儿被砸碎了，但Q对于归还设备态度坚决。而且他总是在无休止的修补这只表，在纤薄的银色外壳上加装一个又一个他认为能在任务中帮助到Bond的功能。

阴影似乎笼罩着整个Q支部，跟班们都窝在他们的桌子前，低声交谈着。Bond一瘸一拐地走向Q的办公室时感觉到他们的眼睛一路跟着他。

尽管里面灯光明亮，包围着Q的办公室的智能玻璃被关上了。Bond犹豫了一下，史无前例地敲了敲门。听见模糊不清的“进来”， 他深吸一口气，为自己即将看到的做好心理准备。Q怒火中烧，或者颤抖着——甚至含着泪。结果他发现情况更加糟糕。

“归还设备，007？”Q的声音平淡单调。“很好，就放在这儿吧。就剩支表了。”

“Q，”Bond把破碎的表放在Q的桌子上，仔细打量着他。Q的脸庞憔悴且苍白，双眼下一片青色。

Q敲击了几下电脑键盘，登进了技术支持，没有对手表的损坏程度作出任何评论。然后他又不屑一顾地回到他的键盘上，放任Bond在那儿踌躇着，不知从何开始。

“还有什么别的事，007？”Q终于开口问道。

“我听说了，”Bond硬着头皮说。

“是的。好吧，在间谍机构里就没有什么事能称得上是秘密，你说是吧？”Q抬眼看了一眼Bond。他往常灵动的凝视如今死气沉沉，双眼无神，只余留麻木和超然，当Q转头看回他的显示屏时Bond几乎是松了一口气。Q苍白的双手在键盘上盘旋着，几不可见的颤抖了一下，然后又重新开始打字，如往常一样快。  
“你还——你还好吗？”话一说出口，Bond就为自己愚蠢的问题感到厌恶。Bond知道Q感觉如何，他自己经历过好多次，在他人生最灰暗的时候。

“我很好，007，”Q干巴巴地说。

“骗子。（Bullshit.）”

键盘上的手忽然停下了，在Q恢复打字前，颤抖变得更加明显。

“现在还在心理评估部兼职了是不，007？”第一个被激怒的迹象开始在Q的声线中蔓延。“看来我得记得给你涨工资。”

Bond把他的手掌撑在桌上，身体前倾，试图看进Q的眼里。“Q，我知道那感觉——”

Q猛地推回他的椅子，几乎打破了Bond岌岌可危的平衡。

 _“_ _是吗？（Do you？）”_ Q声音冰冷，那两个字像是一道鞭子。

“我在出外勤时见过许多人死去，比——”

“出 _外勤_ 时，”Q打断道，声音尖刻。他站了起来，他瘦削的身体几乎因为暴怒而颤抖着。“出 _外勤_ 时，让你自己中枪，跳下飞机，炸掉他妈的 _建筑物_ 。”他的胸膛上下起伏，话语像是机关枪似的蹦出来。“你总是在 _外面_ ，身处 _外勤_ 。你根本 _不知道_ 作为在 _这儿_ 的那个人是什么感觉——背后的那个。在通讯的另一端， _束手无策_ 。当 _你_ 在外面被击中，当你在 _死去_ ，哭泣着，呻吟着，咽下最后一口气。 _我们_ 才是那个不得不听着全过程的人——然后带着这些 _活下去_ 。你已经 _死了_ ，你才不在乎。而 _我们_ 就是被留下的那些人。”

所有的怒气似乎一下子都离开了Q的身体。他再一次跌坐回椅子上，重重地吞咽了一下。他摘下他的眼镜，揉捏了一会儿他的鼻梁。再次望向Bond的眼睛已经不再空洞或毫无生气。他的双眼清澈透明，睫毛上凝结着眼眶里含着的泪。

  
“你根本就不知道 _那是_ 什么感觉，”Q说道，嘶哑而疲惫。“作为被剩下的那个人是什么感觉。”

Bond感觉到他的心脏被紧紧地揪着。他想起了那个畏缩在黑暗的牧师地道里的少年，他知道Q的话不全是真的。但他也知道Q不光是在谈论Bond，不尽然。所以他只是安静地站着，重重地靠在拐杖上，不知该说些什么，但不愿意留下Q一人独自痛苦。

终于Q叹了一口气。他小心地把眼镜戴回脸上，然后向后靠上他的椅子。如今紧张感消失了一些，他的身体似乎变得疲惫不堪，头向后仰着，暴露出他修长洁白的脖颈。换做以前，这幅景象肯定会激起Bond的欲望，但现在，这好像只是让他泛起一些陌生的温柔情绪。

大概是Bond脸上的表情透露出了他的感觉，Q的眼睛闪过一丝难以理解的阴霾，然后他坐直身子，心不在焉地拉扯着他的袖口。

“好了，“Q有些窘迫的开口道。“我最好快点结束工作，这样我可以睡上一觉。”他转向键盘，然后停顿了一下，回头看向Bond。“不过我还是很感激，Bond。你——费心过来一趟。”

Bond笨拙地拄着他的拐杖，同样感到有些狼狈。“当然了，Q。任何时候。”他匆忙点了一下头，然后蹒跚着走向门口，忽然急切地想要逃离这里。在他身后，他听见Q的手指在键盘上恢复了快速的敲击。当Bond关上门的时候，他最后瞥了一眼Q，那苍白脆弱的颈子弯着，顶着卷发的脑袋再次埋首于他的工作。

 


	5. Chapter 5

“007，撤退。”Q的声音不容置疑。

“我就快要抓到他了，”Bond低吼道，在路肩上猛地转向。Bond偷来的车一侧撞上护栏，擦起一片火花，Q紧随其后的话被淹没在刺耳的刮擦声中。

“——在卫星上定位到他了，007. 后援小队会拦截他的。”

Bond把油门踩到底，撞了一下敌人的后保险杠，车子在驶上凹凸不平的路肩时剧烈震动。“近在咫尺了。”他哑声道。

Q的声音变得冰冷。“最后一次警告，007. _撤退_ 。”

Bond咬紧了牙关，向左打死方向盘，从路肩上颠簸下来重新回到主路上，伴随着玻璃破碎的声音，试图靠近敌人的座驾让它停下来。“再给我一——”

随着一声唧鸣发动机突然熄火了，仪表盘的电力系统开始变暗。Bond喘息间粗暴地咒骂着，因为动力转向系统失灵而跟方向盘较着劲。他勉强颠簸到一条直路上，车子缓缓滑行最终停了下来。

立即响起的刺耳的喇叭声在背景里与Bond越来越独出心裁的咒骂交融着。

“ _他妈的_ 你到底以为你在干什么，Q？” Bond怒声道，对于是谁控制了这辆车心知肚明。

“掌控全局，”Q干脆地回答道。“你被命令返回总部，007. 有人会在阿塔尤克机场带着你的证件和你碰头。”

“Q，我向上帝发誓如果你再做一次这种事的话——”

“Well，我希望下一次你不会蠢到去偷一辆装有防盗系统和自动毁灭装置的车，”Q讽刺地打断道。“机场在东北偏北方向大约7公里处。享受你的散步吧。”他又说道，用尖锐的切断通讯的开关声结束了他的评论。

* * *

 

Bond一阵风似的冲进MI6总部。他在下一个转角处碰到正在向他走来的Tanner，只看了他一眼就突然绕道而行走进了一间Bond相当确定是清洁用品储藏间。

Bond继续势不可挡地走向Q支部，他的愤怒促使他一路走进Q的办公室。他猛地在他身后关上门，啪地关上智能玻璃的开关。

Q向后靠在他的办公椅里，漫不经心地摆弄着他的钢笔。“我注意到散步并没有让你的脾气平静下来，007，”他平静地说道。

“真该死（Goddammit），Q，”Bond开始了，两只手撑在Q的桌子上前倾，然后又伴随着痛苦的抽气声重新站直。

“你的左桡骨末端有一条骨裂，”Q说道，伸出手在他的电脑键盘上按了一下， 视线从头到尾没有移开过。面向着Bond的显示器亮起展示着他在阿塔尤克机场安全检查时的全身X光扫描结果，他左前臂的骨头被热心地用红色圈了起来。“你现在应该在医疗室。”

Bond感到他的下巴因为他咬紧的牙关而咯吱作响。他绕过办公桌，步步逼近Q，军需官灵巧修长的手指依旧在懒洋洋地转他的钢笔。

“你这个自以为是的小——”

Q终于抬起头，他灰绿色的眼睛闪烁着愉悦。Bond的大脑似乎突然当机了。

“你正 _乐在其中_ 呢，”Bond指责道。

Q扬起嘴角。“有那么一点儿。”

“你——”Bond忽然发现自己无法把注意力从那对粉色的嘴唇上移开。“你在 _挑逗_ 我吗？就这么把我扔在伊斯坦布尔的路边？”

“是有点不同寻常，我得说。”

“什么？为什么——？”Bond意识到他几乎是在胡言乱语，他深吸一口气，集中思绪。Q好像总是能够让他的感情陷入迷茫，Bond发现自己已经毫无怒气，只剩下困惑和缓慢升腾的欲望，并且似乎与Q的存在密不可分。他在Q面前屈膝蹲下，看进他的眼睛。“你 _想要_ 这个。（You _want_ this.）”

Q转动他的椅子与Bond面对面，他的表情变得认真严肃，钢笔被紧紧握在他的手里。“想要什么不代表就会行动。（Wanting something doesn’t mean acting on it.）”

Bond倾身靠得更近，呼吸间充满着Q的味道和温度，感受到那股缓慢升腾的欲望突然迸发成熊熊燃烧的情欲。在Q的下巴上有一道墨水的污迹，而Bond极度渴望的，热切的想要舔去它。

“我是一个实干的男人，（I myself am a man of action,）”Bond沉声道，视线又固定回那对引人堕落的嘴唇上，还有因为紧张而伸出来的湿润的粉色舌头。

Q的手抓住Bond领带的结，阻止他开始靠近。“这不是你单方面有权作出的决定，Bond，”他严厉地说。“我只警告你这一次。”

Bond几乎听不进去他的话，他的脑袋因为任务后的肾上腺素，缺少睡眠，以及纯粹的，令人陶醉的欲望而晕眩着。

“你话太多了，Q，“Bond喃喃道，倚靠向Q的阻挡想要偷一个吻。他最后看见的画面是Q的生动的唇抿成一条硬朗的线。他感觉到钢笔的笔尖刺进了他的脖子，身上每一块肌肉都因为电击流过他的全身而绷紧了，他颤抖着失去了行动能力，然后他什么也感觉不到了。

* * *

 

Bond在医疗室的床上醒来，他的喉咙干渴，全身肌肉酸痛。

“啊，你醒了！“ Yi医生听起来乐不可支（all-too-cheerfully）。“我们可担心了——一位双零特工在军需官的办公室里昏过去了！这种事可不是每天都会发生的。”

“什——”Bond仅仅成功地张了张感觉被塞满了棉花的嘴，医生递给他一杯水，然后拨开他一只眼睑，照进一束光检查着。

“没什么可担心的。可能只是你伤势的延迟反应。我们都不像以前那般年轻了，你说是吧？”Yi医生微笑着补充道。她看起来不超过25岁，Bond想掐死她。他感到他的拳头因为这个想法而握紧，紧接着左臂传来一阵疼痛。

“石膏三周之后会换一次，然后再过三周就可以拆掉了。你知道流程的，” Yi医生说道。“我现在去准备你出院的文件，好吗？”

她飘出房间，留下Bond愚蠢地对着包住他左前臂的石膏眨眼，那里只有一片光秃秃的白色，除了一句用黑色加粗的墨水潦草写上去的话。

  
**祝你早日康复。——Q**


	6. Chapter 6

罗马烈日炎炎，就连博盖塞花园里那些平日里躺在阳光下懒洋洋的肥猫，也全都躲进了阴影里。博盖塞美术馆几乎空无一人，售票员收走Bond的十一欧的时候看起来半睡半醒，无精打采地推给他一张展览地图。

Bond把地图塞进了西装胸前的内袋里，对这个特殊的地方他已经熟悉到可以全凭记忆导航。室内只不过凉快些许，当Bond横穿过绘有骁勇善战的角斗士的马赛克地板时，他的脚步声在门厅里轻柔地回荡着。在他的头顶上，一匹马和骑手的浮雕从墙上猛冲下来，在大理石雕刻出的虬结的肌肉和脱缰的马蹄的纠缠混乱中跌跌撞撞地奔向无尽的虚空。

“真是好兆头，”Bond喃喃道。

他在房间里漫步，时不时停在不同的艺术品前，夏天寂静而沉闷的空气让他昏昏欲睡。

[他从未被告知是谁会在会面点跟他碰头，所以当那道熟悉的瘦削身影和那头杂乱的黑发出现在他的视线中的时候，他很轻易地说服自己是惊讶让他的心跳乱了一拍，而不是喜悦。*](https://38.media.tumblr.com/00ef555ce05537aee8d51c788f68512e/tumblr_ngwzjaF6my1to0gq8o1_1280.jpg)

Bond靠近，呼吸间充满着熟悉的Q剃须皂的香味。与他们第一见面时相比，比起艺术系的学生，Q这次变得更像是艺术系的教授，穿着一件洁净挺括的白衬衫和一件剪裁修身的灰色马甲。一叠被做好标记的文件夹在他的胳膊下，他在笔记本上涂画着，很显然全副身心集中在他们面前优美的雕像上。

Bond走得更近了，清了清嗓子。“有些人认为这是贝尔尼尼最好的作品。”他说。

Q抬起头，他的眼睛在一缕阳光下呈现清澈的灰绿色。“它的确生动传神，”他回答道。

“我个人认为，【Pluto and Persephone】 ***** 更具有艺术价值，“Bond说。

“温柔与残暴的惊人对比。“Q同意道。

Q接上暗语的同时，Bond已经得意的笑起来。“这暗语肯定是你自己写的，”他低声咕哝着，“它全身上下都写着‘自命不凡的混蛋’。”

“令人惊讶的是，并不是。”Q推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。“不过，我得承认我更喜欢这个接头点。特工们都不会太准时，而我可以花上几个小时观赏这些雕塑。”

Bond惊讶地看着Q，“你之前用过这个接头点？”  
Q的注意力依然在雕塑上，在他厚厚的边框眼镜后面，他灰绿色的眼睛却明亮的惊人。“达芙妮和阿波罗是我的老朋友了，”他说，声线忧伤。

他似乎忽然再次注意到了Bond的存在，清了清喉咙。“我最开始是被派遣到罗马，（Station R* was my first posting）”他解释道，现在他的声音被谨慎地隐去了情绪，“在我被转派去伦敦担任技术服务之前我在这里呆了三年。”

Q脸上浮现的某些东西似乎不同寻常的脆弱。也许是这个接头点唤起了什么悲喜参半的记忆，又或许只是因为看到这样的Q——在外勤中，失去了所有他平时的技术防御。Bond感到Q对于他无时无刻存在的的吸引力拉紧了，他的每一丝本能都在催促他靠的更近。

“Q，”Bond不由自主地说。他几乎是不假思索地伸出手，他的手掌搭上Q的肩膀，他的拇指轻扫过Q苍白的脖颈。他能 _感觉_ 到Q短暂地依偎向他的触碰，他的脉搏在Bond的指腹下跳的飞快。

接着Q突然躲开了，往旁边站了一步，Bond的手落下来徒劳地在他身侧耷拉着。Bond再一次感受到被拒绝的刺痛，那只曾经伸向Q的手如今愤怒地握紧了，酸楚的羞辱在他的体内凝结。

“怪不得你喜欢这个，“他挖苦地说。他看见Q惊讶的表情，然而这只是火上浇油。“怎么？你以为没文化的愚蠢的外勤特工不会知道这个神话吗？达芙妮，永远先于阿波罗一步，如此坚决地为了远离他，她宁愿把自己变成木头？”

Bond的视线又回到雕塑上。阿波罗的表情如此震惊—— _失落_ ——就这么看着它让Bond可笑地觉得自己就像是那个被石头雕刻出来的可怜的，可悲的傻瓜——被定格在永恒的拒绝中，任所有人围观。

Bond咬了咬牙，意识到他的脸大概因为愤怒和羞辱而涨红了，意识到他表现的像个不讲理的混蛋，但他克制不住自己。“Fucking _tease,_ * ”他怒气冲冲，他实际上指的是谁不言而喻。

Q现在也怒气冲冲，他的后背僵硬，两颊上浮现些许鲜明的粉色。“当然了，你可以借用我的笔，”他生硬地说，把笔递给Bond。

Bond眯起眼睛看了一会儿那支钢笔，怀疑Q是不是要再电他一次，然后他想起来这次碰面的目的，实际上，是情报传递。

“谢谢，“他同样正经地说，接下那支被递过来的笔，塞进他的西装胸袋里。他现在只想离开——想要喝一杯，和一张柔软的床，或许再去勾引一具温暖的身体，某个能让他忘记他有多渴望这个现在正站在他身边的让人窝火的冷漠的年轻男人的人。

“你可以用它来记下雕像上的铭文，”Q尖刻地说。“对于像你这种…… _嗜好_ 的人来说会很有启发。”

Q转身，留下那句耐人寻味的告别，穿回阳光斑驳的画室。Bond目送着直到他消失在自己的视线之中，徒留Bond茫然地盯着那尊雕像，心里五味杂陈。天啊，他竟然发火了，但Q究竟想从他这得到什么？

在好奇心驱使他凑近之前，他坚持了足足五分钟。他之前从未注意到雕像底部的铭文，而现在他眯起眼，试图辨认那些潦草细长的文字。

**_那些热衷与追求转瞬即逝的快乐的人，最终只得到叶子和苦涩的浆果。_ **

**_（Those who love topursue fleeting forms of pleasure, in the end find only leaves and bitterberries in their hands.）_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 划线部分描述原文有同人作品（来自tumblr）
> 
> 2\. 文中出现的两尊雕像【The Rape of Proserpina】（aka. Pluto and Persephone）与【Apollo and Daphne】可以说是贝尔尼尼 (Bernini) 的巅峰之作，都收藏于罗马的博盖塞博物馆（Borghese Gallery）。Bernini 被人们称作将 Marble (大理石) 当作 Wax(蜂蜡) 来雕刻的艺术家。
> 
> 3\. “Station R”的翻译参考天幕电影里，Station H 指 Hong Kong香港，因这章背景设定在罗马的博盖塞博物馆，Station R理解为R for Rome。 
> 
> 4\. 原文的“Fucking tease，”我理解为Bond在骂Daphne是一个勾引人的狐狸精，这里他其实指桑骂槐的是Q，tease在这里不是一个动词，应该是一个名词，但是翻译成中文就……很奇怪，所以保留原文了。
> 
> 5\. 最后那句话，是一位罗马教皇说过的话，刻在贝尔尼尼阿波罗与达芙妮的雕像底座上。


	7. Chapter 7

水包围着他，黑暗且浑浊，拖着他不断下沉。他能感觉到他的肺部燃烧般刺痛，几乎快要爆炸，渴求着氧气。他需要空气，但他不能浮上水面——在他找到他要找的东西之前都不行。他甚至不知道他在找什么，只知道他宁死也不愿意放弃它。终于，他绝望胡乱挥舞着的手触碰到了一具温暖的躯体，他紧紧抓住那只纤细的手腕，疯狂地朝着他希望是水面的方向蹬游而上。

他猛地破水而出，咳呛着，拖着他身后死气沉沉的重量游向岸边。他头晕目眩，为着他手中紧抓的人而惊慌失措。他只知道那是一个非常重要（precious）的人。一个他无论如何都不能放手的人。

他拖着身子从水中出来，攀爬时手指刮擦在岩石嶙嶙的——河岸边？运河边？他只知道他必须成功，必须要保护……

他用力拉着身后躯体的重量，将其拖到岸上。随着最后一次用力，他们终于置身于陆地上了。当他低头俯视着他怀中的人时，沙砾深深嵌进他的膝盖。Q的脸灰白而毫无表情，他平日里那双灵动的灰绿色眼睛如今阴暗且了无生气。Bond按压着他一动不动的胸腔，希望它能再度上下起伏，但已无济于事。水从Q的鼻子和口中流出，但Q依旧一动不动全身冰冷。Q死了，他的生命就这么从Bond笨拙的指缝间逝去，徒留Bond空虚且孤独。

 

* * *

 

Bond猛地惊醒了，他呼吸急促，脉搏加速。他踢掉让他透不过气的被子，感觉到室内的冷空气刺痛了他汗湿的皮肤。尽管他现在满眼都是房间内的黑暗，他眼前依旧浮现Q苍白，僵硬的脸，Q漂亮的双眼了无生气地瞪着，他粉色的唇因为死亡微张着，呈现紫蓝色。

在他意识到之前他按下了启动通讯的按钮。

“007？”Q的声音立即出现在他耳中,“你的指标都飙升了，你需要帮助吗？”

“Q？”Bond感到头晕脑胀，他的思绪依旧因为疲惫和恐慌的余悸而乱成一团。那个梦是如此真实，他的悲痛是如此刻骨，以至于他几乎难以理解Q实际上还活着。

“Q？”Bond发现他在愚蠢地重复自己的话。他觉得他有什么话想要不顾一切的说出来，全都堵在他的胸口，但他除了Q的名字一句话也说不出来。

“Yes, 我在这儿，007. 状态报告？”Q那把清脆，公事化的嗓音让Bond完全清醒过来了。Q的声音使他身体里某些东西得以安静下来，他胸前的紧绷放松了，当他的惊恐渐渐褪去以后他开始觉得自己像个傻瓜。

“我很好，Q。就只是——假警报。”

他本应该知道他不该试图掩饰。通讯另一端传来几下轻敲键盘的声音然后Q的声音重新出现，他的语调听起来难以承受的温柔。

“你的指标飙升的时候你正处于REM* 睡眠，噩梦？”

_讨厌鬼。_ 处于他梦魇的余悸中，Bond都忘了他有多生Q的气。“也许你本来应该在这儿帮我掖好被子，”Bond嘲讽道。

“唔。你这么快就忘了吗？那个可爱的目标已经这么做了，”Q回答道。

他妈的，但Bond _是_ 忘了。在他把她领出门然后踏进浴室洗去一身她的香水味的时候，他就把她忘得差不多了。Bond靠回枕头上，忽然觉得内里极度空虚。

“落叶和苦果，”他意识到自己的咕哝有点大声。 他长吁一口气，夹杂着几分颤抖。“你觉得我们之间真的只是这样吗？”

他能听到Q倒吸一口气以及通讯那端紧张的安静。“如果你不需要支援，007，我最好还是让你继续睡觉。”Q终于说道。

“别。”Bond挫败地把脸埋进枕头里。他肯定头脑糊涂了，问出他并不想知道答案的问题。“就——别那么做，Q。在线上陪我一会儿。我们不需要——我们不是非得谈些什么。”

Bond能听见Q的犹豫，几拍震耳欲聋的心跳之后Q似乎终于下定了决心。“好吧，你想谈些什么？”

Bond翻过身，感受到肌肉因为早前激烈的性爱有一丝酸痛。天啊，他真是老了。天花板像一道昏暗的灰色影子笼罩着他。“我不知道。什么都行。”

Q又沉默了好一会儿。“你经常做噩梦么？”

Bond嗤之以鼻。“你不是能演算一下我的睡眠模式和身体指标或什么的就全都知道了吗？我在你面前根本藏不住什么秘密，Q。”他本无意听起来这么挖苦。

“我可以，轻而易举，”Q淡淡地说。“但我更愿意听你亲自告诉我。”Q停止敲打键盘，Bond能听见背景里传来Q转动他的钢笔时发出细微的声音，他只有在沉思时才会这么做。

“这会让你困扰吗，我知晓这些事？”Q终于问道，“我认为所有特工的健康状况都在我的权限范围内，包括他们的心理健康。”

“的确，有点，”Bond说。他的情绪依然赤裸裸地暴露在梦靥的影响下，而这种时候更容易说出心里话——被包裹在黎明前的黑暗中，在通讯线路上。“这都是单方面的。”

“嗯——”Bond听见钢笔又转动了几次，Q在整理他的思绪。“我猜我从没从这个角度想过。倒不是说有谁会对于知道 _我的_ 这些琐事很感兴趣。”

“我会，”Bond说。这毫不掩饰的回答坦率得好似在安静的房间里回响。

Q再度开口时嗓音低沉而亲密。“我偶尔也会做噩梦，”他承认道。Bond觉得他是如此了解通讯另一边的Q，以至于他几乎可以看见他就在眼前。电脑椅的轮子随着Q退后而转动，他站起来的时候衣服织物摩擦作响。Bond能听见Q伸展放松他的背部的时候发出的几不可闻的叹气声，接着他在办公室里的沙发上坐下时皮革咯吱作响。“有一些很可怕，剩下的就只是……令人不安。有一次有这么一个梦——它不算太糟，就只是奇怪，但我一直想起它，这让我……很苦恼。”

Bond翻了个身。不知怎么的这让人感觉温馨，Q的声音在他耳中如此清晰，他们几乎可以算是肩并肩躺在同一张床上，分享着他们的秘密。“是关于什么的梦？”

Q轻轻叹了口气。Bond闭上眼睛，想象着那声叹息轻柔地打在他的皮肤上会是什么样。

“我身处于Q支部，实际上。已经很晚了，我一个人在办公室里，就像我平常那样。我打算泡一杯茶，但橱柜是空的。所以我想我可以去别的部门先借一点。我走去应用部，但那里也一个人都没有。所以我又去了管理部，依旧是空无一人。然后我不断地一直往下走……研发部，语言专员部，装备司，财务部……接着穿过审讯室，训练室，健身房。图书馆，餐厅，所有实验室——甚至还有射击场。”Bond能听出Q试图让语气保持轻松，但仍然那个梦的余悸似乎萦绕在他的声音里。“我走过的每一个地方——每一张桌子都无人使用，每一把椅子都是空的，只有我独身一人。”

“接着呢？”Bond问道。

“我回到Q支部，开始接通通讯。试图联系正在执行任务的外勤特工们，但每一条线就……只传来白噪音。我不断地一个接一个地试，一遍遍地呼叫，但他们也都不在。”

“然后？”

“然后我就醒了，当然是烦躁不安而且非常想喝茶。”Bond几乎能听出来Q在微笑，几乎能看见当他自嘲时他的眼角如何浮现细小的皱纹，他的嘴角弯起顽皮的弧度。Q的声音再次变得清醒了，听起来若有所思。“但我不断地在接下来几天里空闲时回想起这个梦。”

“你觉得它意味着什么？”

Q思绪重重地在通讯另一端轻哼了一声。“你 _才是_ 那个在心里咨询部兼职的人*，不是吗？”他打趣道。“我不确定。它必须得意味着什么吗？我只知道我不喜欢这个梦。”

“Well，这 _本就_ 是一个孤独的职业，”Bond沉思道。

“是吗？”Bond听出了Q声音里的惊讶。“我是说，你这么觉得吗？”

Bond想到早些时候的那个女人，令人不满足的性爱和云雨过后徒留的空虚。“当然。你觉得不是吗？”

“我猜是吧……我从没这么想过。你……所有特工们似乎都被崇拜者围绕着。”

Bond的嘴角苦涩地弯起。“崇拜者？顶多只是泛泛之交罢了。更多的时候只是目标和对象。这就是职业风险。”

随之而来两边都因为深思而陷入沉默，但却意外的让人放松。 Bond感到他的思绪开始变得模糊，就快要重新睡着了。

“我从前喜欢独自一人。”Q温柔的声音打破了寂静。“只要我的脑袋被占据着，我就不需要其他人在身边。我享受独处的某些好处。独处让我感觉——安全。可以预料，但其他人却不行。”

“那现在呢？”

Q听起来好像也快要睡着了，他的声音压低，辅音的吐字有点含糊不清。“我不知道。不再那么享受了，大概。你觉得有些人会就这么达到他们的极限吗？一生独处的配额都被填满了，然后忽然之间就变得只是……孤独？”

“我不知道，”Bond说。“但我觉得，尽管难以预料，‘其他人’还是很重要。”

Q没有回答，而Bond静静地躺着，聆听着Q缓慢的，平稳的呼吸，直到那变成轻柔的熟睡声。就算现在他确定Q完全听不见他，他也没法把话说出口，但那个想法在他脑中异常清晰。 _你_ _对我来说很重要，Q。_

_无论我们之间是什么，都不只是转瞬即逝的欢愉。它对我来说很重要。_

他闭上眼，让通讯线路就那么开着，伴随着Q熟睡中安静的呼吸和杂音，直到睡眠也渐渐占领了他。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REM rapid eye movement（快速眼动）：夜间做梦时眼睛快速而细微的移动
> 
> *第五章的梗


	8. Chapter 8

不到一周后，任务就急转直下。

早在几天前，Bond在他开始深入卧底的时候就把他的通讯耳机给扔了。

失去了Q支部的指引，他勉强成功地带着获取的情报从萨尔瓦蒂奇的组织内部全身而退。然后他又在街上徘徊了几个小时，尽可能地混淆他的行踪，确保没有人可能会追踪到他。最终，他筋疲力尽，一身风尘，一瘸一拐地随便走进一家小旅馆，拉紧他没了扣子的夹克，以掩盖糟糕透顶的血迹。

桌子后面那位目光犀利的奶奶久久地盯着他看，似乎马上就要把他赶出去，他聚集起全身剩余的力气给了她一个迷人的微笑。他感激地接过钥匙，蹒跚地爬上狭窄的楼梯，在老旧的金属钥匙卡在锁眼里时咒骂出声。

他撞开沉重的房门，一察觉到房里的身影他的手立即摸上皮套里的枪。

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑，”他咕哝道，收回他的枪，一脚把门踢上。

“谢谢你没冲我开枪，007,”Q冷静的说，继续往他在角落里的小书桌上组装的那个奇形怪状的玩意儿上接电线。

“ _差一点儿，_ ”Bond阴沉地加了一句。

Q不以为然地挑起一边眉毛，“你拿到情报了吗？”

Bond叹了口气，从他隐秘的内袋里掏出Q的数据笔，随手往空中一扔，笔打着转划出一道懒洋洋的弧线。看到Q毫不费力地接住时他有点恼火。

Bond重重地摔进床铺，现在他真心希望在爬上那些楼梯以前，他有从旅馆老板那里讨得一瓶随便什么酒。现在要是能喝一杯就好了，或者五杯。但要是让他现在再一路走下楼去简直是要了他的命。也许他能打发他的不速之客去应付那个老妇人。

他愤愤不平地眯着眼盯着Q，Q看起来年轻又清爽，摆弄着他那些精巧的装置，似乎忘记了Bond的存在。

“你到底是来意大利干什么来着，Q？我以为你讨厌飞行，而且不管怎样，军需官通常不会被召来出外勤。”

Q向Bond投去责备的目光。“我坐的是火车，谢谢你的关心。至于原因——你不是唯一一个正在罗马执行任务的特工，007。003的行动有点棘手，不时需要我的现场支援，所以一石二鸟什么的。难道你认为我上回大老远去到罗马就是为了给你一支笔？”

该死的，但那刺痛了他。这当然就说得通了，军需官亲自出境就是为了交付一支钢笔简直荒谬，但当时Bond更愿意相信那是真的。他宁愿认为Q是想见他，是跟他一样想念他们之间的火花。他真是个蠢蛋。Bond阖上眼睛，暗自希望他的情绪没有浮现在脸上。

尽管如此，他肯定看起来相当可悲，因为Bond感觉到他旁边的床陷了下去。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，Q一脸凝重，他目光灼灼地扫视过Bond滑落敞开的夹克下的血渍。“你还好吗， Bond？”他轻声问道。

Bond发现Q的善良比他的嘲讽更让他难以招架。它们似乎就那么轻易地绕开了他的所有防守，让他感受到那些他竭尽全力压抑的感情。“你不是应该担心那些数据吗，Q？”

“正在上传。你还没有回答我的问题。”

“受了点伤，但还不算最坏的情况。”Q看起来仍旧很担忧，几乎算得上是温柔。一股无法抑制的冲动让Bond忍不住在自己说出不什么不该说的话之前打破这一刻的紧张气氛。他轻佻一笑，让自己的语调听起来随意而挑逗。“也许一个吻会让我好过一点？(Care to kiss it better?)”

Q猛地站起来，他看起来备受打击，他的身体语言变得充满防备，动作烦躁不安。“天哪，这对你来说就像呼吸反射一样自然，是不是？”

Bond本以为Q会翻一个白眼，然后反击。而不是像这样的反应——他脸上的神情看起来受伤且脆弱。就好像Bond不知怎么的伤害了他。就好像Bond才是那个让他们之间变得如此复杂的那个。

Bond逼着自己坐起来。他筋疲力尽，全身酸痛，一天之内他好几次死里逃生，而且他在执行这个见鬼的任务时一直非常想念Q。这一瞬Bond忽然厌倦了他们之间这场游戏，他们双方似乎都在这场游戏中伤痕累累。Q就在这儿，无论他刚才是怎么想的，现在Bond只想不顾一切缩短他们之间因为他而导致的这该死的距离。

“就因为——”Bond欲言又止，不太确定接下来该说什么。 _就因为我出于本能操纵他人？就因为我是为自己的祖国卖身的婊子？_ 他的手最终停在一个笨拙且懊恼的姿势，不顾一切地继续着。“这并不意味着——意味着我不是真心的。当我说我想试试的时候，和你，我是认真的。你知道他妈的关于我的每一件事，Q。 你怎么能到现在还 _对此_ 一无所知呢？”

Q全程僵在原地，他只是变得更紧张了。他叹了一口气，肩膀垂了下去。“我想我的确知道。”他直直看进Bond的眼睛，神情悲伤。“所以这行不通，Bond。我们之间不可能。”

又是那套冷酷无情的拒绝， Bond到现在早就该习惯了，但这次比之前的每一次还要更糟。Q的声音里那已成 _定局_ 的必然终结了Bond那些所有未说出口的希望，残酷又直接，尽管语气温柔。

Bond感受到他的情绪逐渐朝另一个方向发展，愤怒开始在他的内里聚集。“ _所以_ 这行不通？起先你指责我不够真诚。如今你告诉我是因为我 _是_ 真心实意的，因为你对我来说 _的确_ 意义特殊，所以这行不通？”

这对Q来说是某种游戏吗？他就像弹片一样刺进Bond的皮肤，让他疼痛流血，然后否认发生任何事的可能性？

“这不是那么简单——”Q又开始了，而Bond已经听够了。

“噢，我觉得这再简单不过了， _长官_ ，”Bond冷酷无情地说。他再也不会向Q敞开心扉了，这个令人抓狂的男人将他看的透彻却从不付出任何真心。“你已经拿到情报了。我会自己找法子回总部的。”他生硬地点头致意，走向门口。

“Bond，等等——上传完成前我不能离开——”Q还在说些什么，但Bond狠狠地将门在他身后甩上，带着愤怒和受伤的自尊走下狭窄的楼梯，罔顾前台经理好奇的目光，径直走到街道上。

Bond漫无目的地游荡着，夜晚刺骨的寒风加剧了他的疼痛，他的双手在肾上腺素消退和情绪爆发的双重作用下微微颤抖着。他的脑子一片麻木，思绪在他的脑海中盘旋然后又无济于事地飘散。他怎会使自己置于这般境地？从何时起纯粹的调情变成了这种卑躬屈膝的羞辱？他到底在 _想什么_ ，竟向一个只会拿冷血的陈词滥调报以回应的男人敞开心扉？

“没那么简单，”Bond自言自语喃喃地，Q的话语在他的记忆里不断回响，仿佛在嘲笑他。“操 _他妈的_ 。”说的好像曾几何时他们之间简单过一样。

Bond太过沉浸于他乱成一团的思绪，以至于他花了对他来说长得无法原谅的时间才意识到自己被跟踪了。突然，他意识到周围的环境，发觉自己走进了一条车开不进来的狭窄小路，周围的建筑都门窗紧闭，街上空无一人。

他悄声无息地掏出武器，心中立刻开始计算着。只剩最后一个弹夹了，仅仅几个小时前他从萨尔维蒂奇的组织中杀出来的时候用掉了六发子弹，现在只剩下四发。他妈的，他至少应该有足够的判断力让他在离开那个小旅馆时从毫无疑问准备齐全的Q那里多要一把武器。

他巧妙地改变了方向，放轻自己的脚步声同时侧耳倾听身后的动静。从脚步来判断是两个人。可能只是普通毛贼，想占看似迷路的游客的便宜，但Bond不太可能那么幸运。萨尔维蒂奇的人应该正在找他，而Bond完全忘了要保持警惕。

他跑不过他们，因为他还受着伤。他扫视着街道，寻找一个藏身点，清楚地知道每一刻的拖延都进一步减少他的选择。有一个废料桶立在几步之外的人行道上。只能是它了。

Bond动作流畅地藏身其后，与此同时第一声枪响响起，瞄准了地面。他们的目的是让他丧失移动能力，而不是杀死他，这会让他有机可乘。他举枪反击，躬身躲在铁桶的一侧，子弹打在铁桶上和他身后的墙上又反射回来，使得他匍匐在地。

其中一人倒下了，脑袋撞击鹅卵石地面发出响亮的碎裂声。Bond向外张望，但另一个人已经躲起来了。 _妈的。_ Bond本需要同时搞定他们两个，干净利落，但他失败了。如他所知的话他们已经报告了他的行踪，他没有足够的弹药来抵挡后援。

他待在原地不同，侧耳倾听，观察着对面墙上的影子。那脚步声很轻，但是它们正在接近。只要再靠近一点……

Bond推了一把铁桶，让它跌跌撞撞地朝另一个敌人滚去，但对方成功避开了。Bond举起枪，准备用尽他最后一颗子弹，然后他僵住了，感觉到冰凉的枪口抵住了他的脖颈。该死的，他甚至没听到第三个人从背后靠近的动静。

Bond举起双手，手移到瓦尔特的枪管上，佯装要交出他的武器。他前面的男人小心翼翼地靠近他，他的枪一直对准Bond。当他伸手准备拿走Bond的枪时， Bond手上一个飞快的转动，手掌重新握上瓦尔特的握把。他开枪的同时后坐力使他向后撞倒他身后的男人，枪口因此从Bond身上滑开，射偏在空气中。

场面一度一片混乱，Bond身前的男人向前倒下，已经死于爆头，而Bond和他身后的男人向后跌去，三个人纠缠着扭作一团，摔倒在地。Bond已经用完了他最后一颗子弹，扭打间男人企图掐住他的脖子，Bond挥舞着空枪当做棍棒往身后猛击。Bond再次后退，试图把那个人使劲摔在地上，但他的鞋子在光滑的鹅卵石地面上打滑，他无法聚集起杠杆作用所需要的力。

男人一只手勒住Bond的脖子，当Bond的手伸到后方，试图戳中那人的眼睛时，他收紧了力气。他的力气越来越大，Bond的视线开始模糊，血液在他耳中咆哮。男人扭转身体，手一直勒着Bond的喉咙，狠狠地将Bond的头撞向鹅卵石地面。

疼痛在Bond的头骨里爆发，脑中只留下一片嗡鸣声，一切似乎都变得灰暗而遥远。他恍惚间感觉到那个男人在不断摇晃他，但他似乎无法控制自己的四肢。

枪口再次抵上Bond的皮肤，这次是太阳穴。他的神智开始慢慢恢复清醒。

“——情报呢？”那个男人说道。

Bond困惑地朝那个男人眨眨眼。一只手不知从哪儿伸出来，抡上他的下巴，扇得他的头撞在砖墙上。

“情报——在哪儿呢，操你妈的！”男人咆哮道。

“带你去，”Bond含糊不清地说，“直要——让我——”(Jus’ — gi’me a —)

男人撇了撇嘴。“你撒谎。你已经传递了情报。”Bond从他脸上看出了他的决定，男人后退一步，举起他的枪。Bond试图聚集全身的力气，但他四肢无力，毫无用处。他的头无助的垂着，头发抵在粗糙的墙砖上，男人的枪口对准了他的脑袋。

_我还以为你永远不会听到杀死自己的那声枪响。_ 这个念头在Bond脑海里一闪而过，一声巨响在空旷的街道上回荡，接着黑暗争先恐后地淹没了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 为了更好的理解原文的味道，部分词句会保留英文或在括号里标注原文，纯粹是因为我文学功力不够QAQ


End file.
